The Bloody Tenshi
by Dakuenjeru
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke at the Battle of the End. He then finds out Naruto is a girl and has been married to Kakashi for two years. Naruto is thrown into the past to try and bring about an era of peace. Please review and point out any mistakes I made.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. Oh and just to let you know Naruto is 19 along with Sasuke because he decided to wait before being a dick and running off to Snake-Face.

I will be editing this story because I just read over it and realized how many mistakes I made. Please read and review. Also if you do review please point out any mistakes that you may have found.

**Chapter 1**

"Chidori!"shouted one figure holding a ball of lightning.

"Rasengan! yelled a second figure who appeared to be holding a ball of chakra.

The resounding shockwave was immense. Both figures were propelled backwards one had a red cloak of evil chakra and the other was a pale gray figure with a black cross inbetween his eyes and hand-like wings coming out of his back."Why Sasuke, why do you want to leave to that pedophile of a Hebi-teme(1)?" the one cloaked in red shouted.

"How else shall I gain enough power to kill Itachi, Naruto?"The now identified Sasuke answered with a question.

"Hebi-Teme got his power from Konoha you baka(2)!" Naruto yelled.

"I must kill you to obtain the ultimate stage of the sharingan the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled while powering up another chidori.

"Fine if that is what you must do then go right ahead...teme." Naruto had just said the last word when Sasuke shoved the chidori right through his chest going through half of his heart with a sickening squelch. "You shall now be an even greater hero to the villagers now that you have killed the pest, demon, demon spawn, trash or what ever they still call me." Naruto said as Sasuke was still trying to get over his shock.

"Do-Dobe you can't die like this not here what about your dream to be hokage!" Sasuke said desperate not to lose someone he considered a brother as the curse seal started to fade back into his shoulder.

" Te-teme do me a fa-favor and call me by my real name for once before I die, pl-please." Naruto requested.

"Naruto Uzumaki please don't die you are the only person I still consider family!" Sasuke pleaded wanting to keep his 'brother' alive.

"Not th-that name teme m-my real n-name is Ha-hatake Namikaze Uzu-Uzumaki Natsumi" Natsumi stuttered as the genjutsu finally fell showing a five foot six blonde with pigtails and the unmistakeable whisker marks and a d-cup that Sauke noticed absent mindedly.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something they both heard someone yell "Natsu-chan!" Sasuke's head whipped to the side while Natsumi let her head drop to the side the two could just barely make out Hatake Kakashi's form running over with Pakkun close behind. Once Kakashi reached them he slowly pulled Natsumi off of Sasuke's limp arm that was still stuck through her chest.

"I'm going to m-miss you Kashi-kun ai-aishitera."(3) Natsumi said coughing harshly trying to tell her beloved something that she should have told him a long time ago. "I am so-sorry that I was u-unable to tell you I was pregnant." whispered Natsumi so quietly to Kakashi that he could barely hear her right before her eyes slowly slipped closed and her body slumped into Kakashi's embrace.

~*~*Natsumi's Pov~*~*

Right as my eyes closed there was a blinding flash that I could see clearly through my eyelids. A very soothing but strong and majestic voice starting speaking gently to me "Child you were not suppose to die today, you were to unite the lands and bring forth an era of peace. Because the world will now be thrown into chaos because of your death Shinigama-ototo(4) and I, Kami-sama(6) as you refer to me, have agreed to let you cheat death once and only once." With that said Kami and Shinigami cast Natsumi back into the past along with Kyuubi.

~*~*Normal Pov~*~*

"Natsu-chan! **Natsu-chan!" **screamed Kakashi tears streaming down from his lone eye soaking into his mask. His heart was shattering from the agony of losing his loved one. Kakashi was so caught up in his mourning and not watching his surroundings screamed in anguish "Why did I have to lose my wife! My WIFE! we just got married 2 years ago and now I had to lose her. Why Kami-sama do you hate me so? Fine! If that is what you must do I shall have to join my beloved wife and unborn child in the after-life." Kakashi said decisively while pulling out a kunai. Sasuke finally snapped out of his shock of killing his best friend to hear Kakashi decide that since his wife is dead then he should follow her into death. Sasuke not wanting to lose another friend tried desperately to stop Kakashi but just as his fingers were an inch from grabbing Kakashi's wrist, Kakashi swung his kunai straight into his own chest. Sasuke quickly dropped next to his sensei and tried desperately to stem the flow of blood and in the process coating himself in a layer of blood. Kakashi slowly reached his hand towards his wife and upon coming in contact with her still hand he let out a deep sigh, his eyes gently slipping shut. Sasuke was yelling wildly to his sensei trying to keep him from closing his eyes and to keep breathing but his eyes slowly widened in shock and horror when beneath the layer of blood coating his hands he could feel his teachers heart stuttering to a stop. A minute later Sasuke finally had the courage to look up at his teachers face seeing the content smile and the couples joined hands.

Pakkun quickly turned and called the rest of his pack to him. The nin dogs looked upon the still form of their master, Pakkun quickly threw his head backwards and let out a long, sorrowful howl and was joined in his mourning by the rest of his pack. The dogs looked upon the bodies of the couple one last time and then let themselves dispel in a large cloud of smoke to inform Tsunade of the death of the two Hatakes.

~*~*Two days later~*~*

"We are gathered here today to honor Hatake Namikaze Uzumaki Natsumi formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto who died trying to bring her best friend back home." Tsunade said. This announcement was met with shock, regret, and the biggest emotion...sadness by the crowd gathered in front of the Hokage Tower. After a minute of silence whispers burst out among the crowd after they got over the shock but were quickly silenced when Tsunade for silence. "Natsumi had just turned 19 last month and been betrothed to Hatake Kakashi upon her birth, they married when she turned 17 soon after she became a chuunin. She was the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Natsumi had to have a genjutsu placed upon on her fifth birthday her to make her look like a boy because the Sandaime knew a girl orphan that was hated could be hurt far worse than a boy. She became the village's best hero on the day she was born because she held the Kyuubi no Kitsune from demolishing this village and the scum in this village just couldn't seem to see that she was just as innocent as any other child in this village and beat and tortured that child. By the time she was 10 she had more than 200 assasination attempts on her life. Her husband Kakashi committed senpuku(7) shortly after Natsumi died because he couldn't stand the lose of his love. The only reason I have not yet resigned is because Natsumi would not have wanted me to do that." With that finished Tsunade turned around and locked herself in her office to get drunk not to come out for another two weeks.  
_

1.**hebi-teme **snake bastard

2.**baka** idiot

3.**aishitera** I love you

4.**Shinigami **Death god

5.**ototo** little brother

6.**Kami-sama** God

How was that?

Who should be the side pairings?

Should anyone die?

Who shall be bashed?(**Cough_chooseSakura_Cough)**

~*~*PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

Natsumi awoke with a start and quickly glanced around herself to find that she was in her old room before she moved in with Kakashi. She quickly jumped out of bed and raced into her bathroom to see if there were any changes in her appearance. Upon seeing the short blonde midget that she knew could only have been her when she was 12 she did the one thing that any sane person would do, she screamed as loudly as she possibly could.

_*~*~Natsu's Pov*~*~*_

'Oh my god! Holy ****!' I thought. ' When Kami-sama said I was going back I thought I was only going to go back to before the fight at The Valley of the End.' I thought panicked, 'Oh **** I'm starting to hyperventilate! OK, calm down Natsumi!' once I calmed down enough to examine my reflection some more I could see a tall man wearing an Anbu dog mask with silver hair peeking around the door frame into the mirror. The funny thing was he stood stunned for about 5 seconds before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint. I stood in shock just looking at him before bursting out into a fit of giggles. I was laughing so hard my knees collapsed from out from under me and I sat on the floor laughing until my stomach hurt and then I just kept laughing at the poor Anbu.

***~*~*Normal pov*~*~***

After about 5 minutes of Natsumi laughing at the poor Anbu's expense. Natsumi regained her composure enough to walk over to the Anbu and gently slid his mask off and set it on the bathroom counter and softly slapped his cheek until he woke up. "Wow! Where am I? Wait why am I on the floor?" The Anbu said sleepily and then upon realizing that he wasn't alone he quickly snapped awake.

Natsumi let out another giggle and said "Anbu-san you fainted after seeing me without the genjutsu Hokage-sama placed on me. Oh and I would like to thank you for giving me a good laugh I needed it." Natsumi then started giggling again.

"Um ... your welcome... I think. Wait you said something about a genjutsu. Why would Hokage-sama place one on you?" the Anbu said confused as hell.

"Hello Kyuubi container standing right here! If I was a girl what do you think would have happened to me? Jeez for a supposed prodigy you sure aren't the sharpest kunai in the pouch!" Natsumi asked rethorically.

"Hey! Wait who told you about the Kyuubi? Whoever did has not obeyed the Sandaime-sama's law and has to be punished!" The Anbu said insulted then quickly processing Natsumi's whole statement starting thinking over who could possible have told her.

"Kakashi shut up and calm down! Now it wasn't so hard to figure out with the glares, mutters of 'demon', 'Kyuubi child', and the most frequent 'the Sandaime should have killed that...that _thing_!'"Natsumi said it like it was the most odvious thing in the world.

"Oh-wait how do you know my name?" Kakashi said quickly becoming suspicious.

"Idiot! It said on the inside of your mask!" Natsumi practically screamed, pointing towards his mask, frustrated that he was suspicious of _her_, of all people!

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kakashi said lamely trying to cower from the small teen in front of him. "Wait oh **** this **** I'm not even gonna ask" Kakashi said because he knew she would either a)call him an idiot or b)call him idiot once answer his question and call him an idiot again.

"Thank you now get in my living room and stay there while I get ready for the academy" Natsumi said cheerfully.

'Bipolar much' Kakashi thought while muttering something about "bossy females" and "she must be PMSing".

"What was that Kashi-kuuun" Natsumi said slowly turning around flames whipping around behind her.

"Nothing Natsu-chan nothing at all" Kakashi whimpered before running into the living room to hide from the crazy, bipolar and possibly PMSing female.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Votings**

Bashing:

Sakura-4(Keep voting PLEASE!)

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

20 minutes later Natsumi came running out of her room trying to pull her hair up into a bun. She wore a skin tight black halter top with a silver Kyuubi curled on the back, baggy pants with several pockets to put kunai, shuriken, sealing scrolls and empty scrolls, a silver belt was slung across her waist and black steel toed boots finished off her outfit. Kakashi, who had been reading his oh so innocent yellow book,(coughnot!cough) looked up to see a black and silver blur rushing around the kitchen trying to get together food. Once the blur paused long enough for Kakashi to find it to be Natsumi who only stopped long enough to finish eating then ran over to the still stunned Kakashi who was thinking 'that must have been at least Jounin speed!' and asked sweetly, "Hey Kashi can you teleport me to the academy? pwease." by the end Natsumi had used the _Puppy eye no Jutsu_ to its fullest potential. Kakashi took one look into the glassy looking sky blue eyes and melted into putty.

"Sure whatever you want Natsu-chan" he said sweetly unable to resist the puppy eyes that he would later call the evil puppy eyes of death. Finally taking notice of Natsumi's clothing he couldn't help but feel like a pedophile.

"Thanks now hurry up or I will be late for team assignments!" Natsumi said impatient to get back onto Kakashi's team. "Oh wait let me do something." Natsumi said before flipping through a long series of hand seals for an advanced henge so nobody could tell she was female.

Right before his eyes Kakashi saw the hot preteen _girl_ turn into a orange wearing blue eyed blonde haired idiot.'Wait where did that thought come in' Kakashi mentally asked himself but pushed it off with a shrug. Kakashi grabbed Naruto(I'm gonna refer to her as Naruto when she is under the henge so I will be saying stuff like he, him ex cetra) by the shoulders and teleported them both to Iruka's classroom.

* * *

Sorry I have been writing short chapters but I really don't feel like writing really long stories or in other words I'm lazy.

_***~*~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE*~*~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Ssoo srry for the really short chappy last time I promise to try to make this one a wee bit longer. I would also like to thank all my readers and reviewers!;P

**_The Bloody Tenshi_**

The pair arrived in front of Iruka's classroom right as the bell rang. "Bye bye Kashi-kun" Naruto said right before quickly rushig into the classroom.

"Huh I see that you are actually right on time today Naruto" Iruka said remembering the many times he had to chase Naruto around the village for pulling a prank. Once Naruto got to his seat Iruka started to call out the team assignments. "Ok team 1 is...Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your team leader shall be Hatake Kakashi." Sakura started to cheer when she heard that she would be paired with Sasuke and then started to screaming about not wanting Naruto on her team when she heard that she would be paired with Naruto. Naruto groaned, thumping his head on the desk earning odd looks when he heard his teammates names and then his head snapped up when he heard Kakashi's name. Sasuke just continued brooding the only difference was the slight furrowing of his brow showing his displeasure in being paired up with Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto yelled out his question stopping Iruka from continuing the team assignments "Hey Iruka-sensei why am I paired with duck-butt and the pink-haired banshee?"

Everybody in the class sat stunned from what Naruto called Sakura, his so-called crush. Once over their initial shock everyone except Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing. Five minutes later after the laughter had quieted down Iruka continued the team assignments. Once the team asssignments were finished Iruka started in on a lecture on what it was like to be a genin. An hour later Iruka finished and the sensei to each team started to show up. Two and a half hours later everyone in the class had already left except for our favorite blonde's team. "Arg where is that baka of a!" screamed Sakura who had started complaining moments after Iruka left saying he had a teacher meeting.

"Sakura-san will you shut up and sit down our sensei is standing right behind the door." Naruto snapped finally irritated enough to unfold himself from his meditation.

"Good sensory skills Naru-chan" Kakashi commented while pushing open the door.

"Why thank you Kashi-kun." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura who had been quiet taking in their sensei's appearance. Kakashi had silver-gravity defying hair, his headband was slanted sideways so it covered his left eye, the normal Konoha Jounin uniform, iron guard gloves and a face mask that covered half of his face only exposing his right eye. "My first impression of you two is that your annoying and your too quiet." Kakashi said while pointing at Sakura and then Sasuke. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Kakashi eye smiled before teleporting to the roof.

* * *

So how was it? NO I am not sending Kakashi back because then it would just mess up the whole story and it would be kind of odd. I am going to explain the name of the story when team 7 takes the wave mission.

_**~*~*Please Review~*~***_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

**Poll:**

Bashing

Sakura-4(Yay I hate Sakura so this makes me really happy. I might bash on emo-duck butt(Sasuke) a little bit too so Sasuke lovers you were warned)

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

Ten minutes later the three genin made it to the roof and saw Kakashi sitting on the railing reading his little orange book. Kakashi motioned for the three genin to take a seat on the steps in front of him. "Ok lets introduce ourselves by saying your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream. Ok Pinky your up first." Kakashi said, motioning towards Sakura, Sakura frowned slightly at the nickname.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura said while ranting on about being called Pinky in her head.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your buisness."

'_All we learned was his name'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought, Naruto had been watching a bird pass by overhead.

"Ok Pinky go" Kakashi said after a moment.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is.. Well the person I like is(glances at Sasuke and blushes pink), my hobbies are(glances at Sasuke and blushes a dark red to match her hair), and my dream is(glances at Sasuke and squeals like a pig) and my dislike are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!"

'O_h god a fangirl!' _Kakashi thought. "Ok duck-butt your up" Naruto snickered at the glare that this nickname incited.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are tons of things I dislike(glances at Sakura) and few things I like, my hobby is to train and my dream...no ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said whith his hands folded and his elbows resting on his thighs and his chin resting on his hands in a classic 'I am emo-teme' pose.

"Ok your up whiskers" Kakashi said calling on the blonde 'boy'.

"...My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train, study fūinjutsu and ninjutsu, my dislikes are duck-butt emo-temes and pink-haired banshees, my hobbies are to cook, train, study every subject I can get my hands on and to mess with peoples minds, and my dream is to be the strongest ninja i can be while still protecting my precious people." Naruto said after considering for a moment on what to say.

"Tomorrow at 8 o'clock I shall be administrating your real genin test with...survival training" Kakashi said.

" But sensei we already did survival training in the academy and what do you mean by a real genin test we already took the genin test?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"He means, you baka, that if the only test we had to take was the one in the academy this village would be burying alot more genin." Naruto admonished.

" Naruto is correct. This test has a 66% failure rate and you probably shouldn't eat breakfast because you will just throw it back up," Kakashi said, "Well ja ne!" With that said Kakashi quickly teleported to a nearby tree to watch his students.

"Hey guys you should eat breakfast because Kakashi only suggested that we not eat breakfast and Kakashi-sensei will most likely be late again so you can also sleep in," Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke said in response.

"Oh you are so cool Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me?" Sakura asked while clinging tightly to his arm.

Sasuke shook her off of his arm while sneering at her before saying harshly,"No! Now go away your annoying!" Sasuke walked away with his hands in his pockets. With Sakura trailing behind like a love sick puppy totally ignoring what Sasuke had said.

" Thank Kami! I thought I would go deaf from her hich pitched squeals!" Naruto said before dropping the henge and calling out to Kakashi saying "You can come out now Kashi-kun!"

"Yo! I like you so much better this way." Kakashi said while gently brushing two fingers over Natsumi's cheek.

"Thats really nice of you to say." Natsumi said a light dusting of pink covering her cheeks all the while leaning into Kakashi's hand. "Come on lets have some dinner at my house." Natsumi said before teleporting them to her apartment. Natsumi quickly walked into her kitchen to start on a meal for her and Kakashi. She quickly moved around her kitchen, humming a tune under her breath while cooking. "Ow!" Natsumi muttered nursing a cut on her finger that she got while cutting some vegetable. Kakashi was at her side in an instant asking what was wrong and checking over her to see what was wrong. "Nothing I just cut my finger. Nothing major it will heal in a minute." Kakashi totally ignoring what she said grabbed her hand and licked the blood off her finger after pulling his mask off. When he looked up he saw shock and awe in her eyes. Natsumi slowly brought her hand up and lightly traced Kakashi's strong jawline and perfectly shaped nose and lips, she also lightly ran her finger over the vertical scar though his right eye. Kakashi leaned into her touch and smirked at Natsumi before reaching out and gently gripping her chin to lightly kiss her on the lips. When he pulled back Natsumi was blushing so brightly that she could put Hinata to shame.

"You should be more careful Natsu-chan wouldn't want you hurt now would we?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"No, now out I have to finish cooking dinner!" Natsumi said shooing Kakashi out once she had regained her composure.

* * *

I put a little fluffy moment between Kakashi and Natsumi. Hope you like. A little longer than my last chappie not by much but still longer.

_**~*~*Please Review~*~***_


	6. Chapter 6

I don not sadly own Naruto

******The Bloody Tenshi**

**_'_**I wonder what compelled me to do that' Kakashi thought remembering the kiss he gave Natsumi. 'I wonder if she likes me... Oh god what if she hates me now!' Kakshi thought start to panic. Right before Kakashi could start to hyperventilate Natsumi walked in carrying oden, yakitori and favorite, tempura.

"Hey Natsumi did you know that tempura is my favorite food?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I didn't its just that it's my favorite food so I always have some leftover for lunch or dinner." Natsumi replied happy that someone shared her love for tempura.(Naruto loves ramen, Natsumi loves tempura)

"Hey this is delicious Natsu-chan!" Kakashi complimented while reaching forward to get a second helping of tempura.

"Thanks Kashi-kun, I try." Natsumi replied blushin. Kakashi looked up from his plate and saw Natsumi's flushed appearance and couldn't help himself from leaning in and kissing Natsumi on the mouth. 'I think I could get use to this' both ninja thought unaware the other was thinking the same.

_**The next day**_

Natsumi awoke at 8 o'clock after a night of going through drillswith Kyuubi (after the time travel Kyuubi started to be nicer and offered to train Natsumi) Natsumi got up and quickly grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. Once she got out she went into her kitchen and found a note from Kakashi on the kitchen counter.

_To Natsu-chan,_

_Dinner last night was fantastic and maybe we could go to the new restaurant, Midoriryu,(green dragon) tonight at 7 o'clock. I hear they have wonderful tempura! I hope that you will go with me._

_Love,_

_Kashi-kun_

'That would be really nice.' Natsumi thought while making tamagoyaki for breakfast. 'I think I will go' Two hours later Natsumi put the genjutsu on, left her apartment and began the thirty minute walk to training ground 7. When she arrived Kakashi teleported right next to her.

"Yo!" the two said at the exact same time before turning to one other.

"So will you accept the invitation Naru-chan?"(He calls her Naru-chan when she has the henge on)

"Yes it would be an honor to go out to dinner with you Kashi-kun."

"Nice, then its a date!" throughout the entire conversation Sakura had been screaming in her disgustingly, annoyingly high pitched voice about punctuality and what not. Kakashi pulled out a timer and two bells from his back pocket, "You have till 3 o'clock to get these two bells from me. Whoever fails to get a bell shall be sent back to the academy oh and I will also I will tie you to one of those stumps and eat right in front of you."

'Damn that's why he told us not to eat breakfast' was the shared thoughts of the baka duo-oops I mean Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now Ready, Set...Begin!" Right as Kakashi said that Sasuke ran and hid on a tree branch and Sakura hid behind a bush. Naruto just continued to stand there.

"You love to be dramatic don't you Kashi-kun"

"It is entertaining to watch peoples reactions."

"Yes that is very true it can get very amusing sometimes." Before the conversation Naruto had made a kage bunshin which then henged into a little spider, the clone crawled its way to Kakashi and climbed up his leg and swiftly cut the bells off and then teleported to Naruto and climbed into Naruto's pocket and dropping both bells before dispelling itself. "Well it looks like we won the test Kashi-**sensei**" Naruto said pulling both bells out of his pocket which he then tossed the two bells to emo duck-butt and The Pink-Thing who had come out of hiding.

"That was very clever Naruto to distract me with idle chit-chat while swiping the bells."Kakashi complimented after a moment of shock of actually being fooled by such a simple distraction tactic. "But regretfully I will have to send you back to the academy."

"That's fine as long as those two get proper training I will be fine." Naruto answered truthfully.

The other two genin were shocked that Naruto would go through the academy again just to give them a chance, so Sasuke made a split second decision and held out the bells to Naruto and said,"Here Naruto if you go back to the academy you would most likely fail; while I on other hand can be rookie of the year again"

"No, you don't have to do that because you should pass, so keep the bell. I don't mind spending more time with Iruka-sensei." Naruto said in reply to Sasuke's offer.

"No I insist you shouldn't have to go back to the academy" Sasuke said determined to get away from The Pink Banshee.

"And I say you should stay" Naruto countered also wanting to get away from The Pink Blob.

"Fine if one of you two won't go back to the academy then I will" Sakura finally said, frustrated that they wouldn't stop bickering both boys looked overjoyed at this suggestion and Naruto was quickly handed the bell. Before he could start to celebrate Kakashi just had to ruin his joy in getting Sakura off of the team.

"Okay that is enough you gakis," Kakashi finally pitched in,"Since all three of you would be willing to go back to the academy, then I guess I could send all three of you back." He said wanting to see who they would choose to stay.

Sakura and Sasuke were about to protest when Naruto motioned for them to stop,"I think I can get us all to stay, just watch." Naruto whispered. Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly agreed after seeing there was no other plan of action. "Thank you," Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura and then turning to Kakashi and practically purred her nickname for Kakashi while releasing her henge,"_Kashi-kun _you wouldn't really send us back would you?" Natsumi then started walking towards Kakashi swinging her hips. Once she reached Kakashi she slowly dragged her fingertip over his chest and placing her other hand on his should to support herself she stood on her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear,"Why would you want to send _me _back _hm _Kashi-kun?"

"I don't know Naru-chan...How 'bout I take you on a second date if tonight goes well then I will keep all three of you on the team?" Kakashi whispered back into Natsumi's ear.

"You got yourself a deal _sensei_." Natsumi said while stepping back from Kakashi and re-applying her genjutsu and just before changing she winked at Kakashi. Turning to the two gawking pre-teens he said triumphantly, "And that is how you effectively use the henge!"

* * *

There that was longer than my last chappie.=P

**~*~*Review Please~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

Bashing is going to be Sakura and a little bit of Sasuke bashing per request of _animeboylover_

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

'_Well shit, I didn't know Naruto of all people could actually get a Jounin to do something that he wanted" _The pink-haired mesu(1) thought.

'_Where could that dobe have gotten that power I must find out!' _Our little baka avenger thought.

_'That was unexpected, but not unwelcome...I wonder if Natsu-chan will wear a dress tonight' _Kakashi thought

'_Hm I wonder if **it **is ready...ah it probably is...wonder what Kashi-kun will think of it...hm' _Naruto thought.

"OK team 7 meet me here at 8o'clock tomorrow morning so we can start training." Kakashi said happy that he got a possible second date with Natsumi.

"Hai sensei!" came the immediate reply from all three members of team 7. Kakashi shunshined away while Naruto, Banshee-bitch I mean Sakura, and emo-child or Sasuke wandered off.

With Natsumi

Natsumi after releasing the genjutsu walked to the kimono shop to pick up her special kimono that she ordered especially for her date with Kakashi and any future dates that she might have with Kakashi.

"Miss that will be 10,500 yen for the kimono, the obi and all of the make-up" The shop keeper said.

"Thank you sir" Natsumi said handing the over all of the required yen. Silently Natsumi was glad that she convinced Sandaime-ojiji to let her have her next months allowance.

Natsumi quickly hurried to her apartment to get ready for her date with Kakashi at Ten'nanshou(sorry I just found out the correct translation of green dragon is not midoriryuu)

7o'clock

Natsumi had just finished putting the finished putting the last thing on when she heard a knock at her door. With a glance at the clock Natsumi realized that Kakashi had arrived right on the dot. Natsumi quickly hurried to the door and opened it up. She quickly took a glance at Kakashi's clothing and noticed that he looked quite handsome in a gray hakama with silver linings on the sleeves and a grey mask to match. He was also wearing a pair of wooden geta sandals. Kakashi also had his forehead protector off so his hair covered his sharingan eye.

Kakashi also gave Natsumi a cursory glance and realised he really liked what he saw. Natsumi was wearing a saphire blue kimono with golden foxes running across the bottom of it. She had a golden obi on that was tied in a elegant knot in the back. She had twin blue hand fans with gold metal that he realized were deadly as well elegant. Natsumi had her hair done up in an elegant bun with several strands hanging to frame her face. She also had golden sparkles on her eyelids and a little bit of blush. "I would say something but I can't really find any word to describe your beauty." Kakashi complimented.

"Well I could say the same for you because you look very handsome in that hakama Kashi-kun." Natsumi replied.

"Well shall we be on our way my fair maiden." Kakashi said while bowing down at the waist before holding his arm out for Natsumi to take.

"Yes we shall kind sir." Natsumi said ,giggling every few seconds, before slipping her arm into Kakashi's. Natsumi took a step towards Kakashi and wrapped both of her arms around his right arm while laying her head on his bicep.

While walking down the street the couple could hear whispers trailing behind them as they walked towards the restaurant."They look like the sun and the moon, always destined to be together."

"I didn't know Kakashi had a girlfriend."

"Hatake-san sure is breaking a lot of hearts right now."

"They look so cute together."

"I didn't know you had a fan club, Kashi-kun." Natsumi said.

"Apparently girls fall for the mysterious guys." Kakashi said.

"Yes that seems right, especially since I fell for one two." Natsumi said while pulling Kakashi to a stop.

"Oh and who might that be?" Kakshi asked tensely.

"The I am looking at right now of course." Natsumi replied.

"Oh really because it seems I have fallen also for the person in my grasp." Kakashi said while pulling Natsumi into an embrace with his arms around her waist and her arms in between them.

"Hm I think both of us could get used to that." Natsumi said right before being silenced by Kakashi's mouth, after getting over her inital shock Natsumi started to respond and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I could surely get used to this quite easily." Kakashi whispered into Natsumi's ear, before pulling back and pulling his mask back into place. The villagers around them were all stunned into silence over the fact that the Hatake Kakashi confessed his love to a girl that none of them had ever seen before pulling down his mask and kissing her.

"Now shall we continue to the awaiting tempura." Kakashi said after pulling back and linking their arms back together.

"Yes we shall." Natsumi said before they continuing walking to Ten'nanshou.

* * *

1. Mesu-bitch

So how'd you like it?

**~*~*Please Review~*~***


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NarutoTT_TT

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

The next day(I am sorry i didn't do the date, but it went really well so their are going to go on a second date)

At 10o'clock Naruto finally arrived at team 7's training ground to find a silently brooding Sasgay and a seething pink banshee. "Where the hell have you been Naruto-baka?It 2 hours past the designated meeting time!" Pinkie screeched in her banshee voice.

"I didn't know you cared about here oh _so_much. Do you see sensei...no, see if sensei isn't here yet then technically I'm not late so there." Naruto retorted.

"...Urusai!(1)" Sakura screamed frustrated that Naruto was correct.

Naruto stayed silent after that and Sakura thinking that she shut Naruto up started to smirk smugly, but what she didn't see was that Naruto was grinning from ear to ear knowing he had pissed her off. An hour later Kakashi finally arrived in a puff of smoke only to land on a trap which then pulled him up by his ankle and slammed him against the middle post in the training field. Naruto promptly ran up to Kakashi while he was still stunned and tied him up with such an intricate knot so that his hands were separated so he couldn't use a jutsu."That is what you get for being late Kashi-sensei." Naruto said triumphantly while smiling his infamous fox grin.

"I guess I deserved that didn't I?"Asked Kakashi.

"Yu_p_" Naruto said while popping the p.

"Now will you let me go?" Kakashi asked.

"'No...atleast not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because its your punishment for being late now and any other times."

"Um ok...but who is going to train you three for right now while I am tied up?"

"Why me of course."

"What!" The other two people occupying the field yelled.

"Of course."

"What could you possible teach me, an elite Uchiha while your only a no name peasant!"

"This of course." Naruto said while walking up to a tree and casually walking up it like he was still walking on flat land.

Sasuke angry that Naruto knew something that he didn't know yelled,"How would you know something that I don't know you dobe? Teach me that this second!"

"No,"Before Sasuke could throw a fit Naruto added,"At least not until you pull that 10 foot pole out of your ass,"and to Sakura he said,"I won't teach you either until you shape up, become a true kunoichi and stop fawning over Sasgay for ten minutes. These are my conditions." Naruto said with a tone of voice that said no negotiations at all.

"I, as a Uchiha, order you, a lowly peasant of a no name clan, to teach me that technique!" Sasuke ordered only to get a reaction he would have never expected from the Uzumaki Naruto that he knew who was the dobe, the failure, the idiot.

"Uchiha!you have no right to demand from me! You can insult me all you want but never insult my parents."Naruto thundered in a voice that would make Itachi(not the devil because Itachi is way more badass than the devil)whimper.

"yes Naruto" Sasuke whimpered.

"Good. Now Sakura come here." Naruto said in a cheerful voice to which Sakura quickly scurried up to Naruto not wanting to piss him off, not knowing he just hid his anger for a second.

**Slap **"Grow up Sakura...The outside world isn't as nice as I will hurt a little defenseless girl in the worst possible way if you let them."Naruto said harshly.

"But Sasuke-kun will always pro-" Sakura was cut off by another powerful slap to her other cheek.

"No he won't...Sasuke do you even remotely care about this girl at all?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No I think she is just an annoying, weak, and clingy fangirl." Sasuke responded bluntly.

"See now grow up you, in Sasuke's words, annoying, weak, and clingy fangirl." Naruto said just as bluntly. "Now since both of you see your major weaknesses we can start training!" Naruto yelled excited.

So for the rest of that day team 7's members minus the team leader practised the tree walking exercise.

* * *

Omake

(Sorry had to type this while it was still on my mind)

'_Someones PMSing' _The forgotten Kakashi thought.

"No I'm not Kakashi."Naruto said without turning to look at Kakashi.

"Did you read my mind." Kakashi asked stunned.

"No."Naruto said

_'Then how did she know what I was thinking.'_

"Because I'm just awesome like that."

* * *

Sorry for the really sucky ending.

_**~*~*Please Review~*~***_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto sadly=(

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

Once Naruto untied Kakashi he released the genjutsu and said,"I wouldn't have tied you up but it was necessary...and it was amusing."

"Now that you have had your fun can you please explain to me how you learned to do the tree walking exercise? And how was it necessary?"

"I saw a ninja teaching it to his students once and decided to try it and as for it being necessary well I had to keep the prankster nature or else my cover would have been blown."Natsumi replied to Kakashi's inquiry.

"Well that makes a lot of sense...Is there any other you would like to tell me about?"Kakashi said.

"Well yes, I know the water walking exercise."

"Well that nice to I want to test your skills to see just how powerful you really are so lets head to training ground two."

"Hai."Once the two arrived at the training ground Natsumi could only gasp in shock of the beauty of the training ground. Kakashi just watched her start to twirl around through the long golden grass with her hair following around her. After watching her dancing her walked up to her and stopped her while she was facing away from him and wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his intertwined ones and he placed his head on her shoulder. and they then started to slowly sway in tune with the movement of the grass in the wind.

After about five minutes Natsumi turned in Kakashi'sarms so his arms were still around her waist and her hands were resting on his broad chest."We should come here a lot more if we ever want some peace and quiet from the baka duo."

"Oh and who might the 'baka duo' be?" Kakashi said while looking into Natsumi's sapphire blue eyes.

"Sasgay and Pinkie of course." Natsumi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After a second Natsumi could feel Kakashi's chest rumble with his laughter before it finally escaped his mouth.

"Oh and how long have you been calling them that? Please tell you call that to their faces." Kakashi said after his laughter stopped.

"Hm oh just since I graduated from the academy and yes I do call them that to their faces and oh you should have seen the faces they made!" Natsumi starting to giggle but holding it in long enough to say,"Sasuke was so shocked that someone would call him that, that he was actually gawking and Sakura was yelling at me for calling her precious Sasuke gay." Right after finishing Natsumi finally erupted into giggles and Kakashi soon joined in.

"OK we need to do this evaluation fight so I can see how powerful you truly are." Kakashi while reluctantly pulling away from Natsumi.

"That's fine." Natsumi replied while sliding into the basic stance from _Kitsune to no tatakai_(fighting fox)

"What fighting style is that?" Kakashi questioned while sliding into the _Strong Fist _beginning stance.

"I'll tell you once you win." Natsumi said before dashing towards Kakashi and sliding within Kakashi's guard and tapping him on the chest with two and saying,"start." before dancing away and around Kakashi's punch. "Oh come on Kakashi, I know you don't want hurt me but we both you won't so come on!" Natsumi called while performing a picture flip over Kakashi's low kick.

"Fine you asked for it Natsu-chan. Kai!" Kakashi said while performing a the release handseal. After a second Kakashi shifted and said,"That feels much better."

"What did you just do?" Natsumi asked just before bending at a 90 degree angle.

"Not holding back anymore just like you asked." Kakashi answered innocently while continuing the onslaught,"So you probably shouldn't hold back."

"Fine."Natsumi huffed while twirling around Kakashi's punch ,"kai." Right after she said that there was a huge outburst of chakra so large it flattened the grass in a twenty foot wide circle.

"Now what did you do?" Kakashi asked shocked by the burst of chakra.

"I'll tell you at the end of this battle as long as you tell me what you did." Natsumi bargained.

"Fine now lets get this over with."

"Okay." Kakashi then charged towards Natsumi who twirled around him, jumped up in the air and then executed a perfect axe kick. Kakashi flipped over onto his feet and charged toward her again but then feinted and hit Natsumi in the stomach causing her to bend over clutching her stomach. Kakashi could follow up with a knee strike 'Natsumi' went "poof"

"A shadow clone?" Kakashi said before jumping to the left to avoid a would have been devasting strike to the kidneys.

"Yeah you never said we couldn't use ninjutsu and you also said you wanted to evaluate my skill level." Natsumi said while flashing through the hand-seals for _Kaze: Atsuryoku damēji _which then created a tornado-like mass of wind that is then compressed until it has a very high density and then Natsumi then released. Luckily Kakashi had enough common sense to use a Kawarimi before he could get caught in the tornado. Kakashi then shunshined next to Natsumi and pinned her arms next to her sides by wrapping one arm around her and using the other arm to pull her closer to him.

"So will you tell me what your fighting style is called? Also where did that chakra all come from?" Kakasshi breathed into her ear trying to catch his breath from the spar.

"Okay it is what I call the _Kitsune to no tatakai. _No, I won't tell you atleast not until you tell me what you did."

"Fine I released a weight seal."

"Okay I released a chakra storage seal and is it really necessary to hold me this close to you." Natsumi questioned before continuing quickly before Kakashi could pull away,"Not that I don't like it. On the contrary I think this might be my second favorite embrace, well it would probably be if you let my arms loose." Kakashi then quickly released her arms and wrapped one arm above another.

"That any better?" Kakashi questioned.

"Much thank you." Natsumi then grabbed Kakashi's mask before he could react and pulled him down into a tender kiss,"and that was your thank you present."

"You know that was probably the weirdest last 30 minutes I have ever experienced." A new voice said from across the field. The couple whipped towards the voice, Kakashi had already pulled his mask back up, and saw...

* * *

Kudos whoever can guess who the mystery person is!

Sorry i updated so late.

***~*~Please Review*~*~**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto.

_**The Bloody Tenshi**_

"Shika!" Natsumi exclaimed surprised.

"Yes that would be me but I like to be called Shikamaru. Who might you be?" Shikamaru inquired suspicious about the young woman.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki." Natsumi replied while walking towards Shikamaru.

"Are you a relative of Naruto?" Shikamaru asked cautious but not as much once learning the name of the blonde-haired kunoichi.

" You...could say that," Natsumi said cautiously but continued before Shikamaru could get suspicious,"I **am **Naruto."

"Wha how huh?" Shikamaru said stunned. Natsumi reapplied her genjutsu and Shikamarus mouth just dropped further but it quickly snapped shut with a barely audible 'click' "Hm that would kinda explain a lot of things." Shikamaru mumbled to himself but sadly for him Natsumi had heard him.

"And what is that suppose to mean you lazy ass" Natsumi said threateningly while grabbing his shirt collar and lifting him a good foot off of the ground and did I mention releasing a good amount of killing intent directed at only Shikamaru.

"N-Nothing at all!" Shikamaru quickly said shaking from the amount of killing intent directed towards him from the short blonde that was holding him a foot off of the ground.

"Good."Natsumi exclaimed cheerfully before dropping Shikamaru onto his ass and skipping away.

"How do you deal with her?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi once he knew that Natsumi was far enough away.

"Very carefully." kakashi whispered.

"Kashi come!" Natsumi yelled impatiently.

Kakashi glanced in Natsumis direction whimpered, turned back to Shika and said, "Dude I gotta go I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by a short blonde." Shikamaru just nodded and gestured for him to hurry up.

"Kashi! Don't you dare call me short!" Natsumi yelled.

"How can she hear us!" Kashi whispered/yelled before running to Natsumi.

**_Later_**

"Did you really have to mess with Shikamaru's head that much?" Kakashi asked her over dinner.

"Yes, yes i did. Why you got a problem with that?" Natsumi asked to which Kakashi quickly shook his head and Natsumi then continued,"Well I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't mess with me later."

"Why did you tell Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked curious.

"Well I told him because he's smart and will know not to open his mouth."

"Ok that does make sense."

"Of course it makes sense I thought of it."

_**After Dinner**_(i didin't feel like writing anymore for that section so blah)

"You always make the greatest food Natsu-chan" Kakashi complimented.

To which Natsumi blushingly responded,"I just put a little something extra in that I think it could use."

"Can I have the recipe Natsumi please?" Kakashi begged getting on his knees with his hands in a prayer like motion.

"Nope," Natsumi said with a straight face while on the inside laughing at Kakashi's depressed face,"because then what would your reason to come over to my house be anymore?"

"Even if you gave me the recipe I would always come over to your house to visit you" Kashi whispered to her while reaching out and grasping her hands in his,"of course the food helps though." Kakashi said the last part jokingly and to which he recieved a smack to the head.

"Hahaha let's see how many chocolate chip cookies that'll earn you."Natsumi said nastily.

At the mention of cookies Kakashi immediatly stopped joking and said very seriously, "No I don't like coming over to vist," Kakashi said and once seeing her sad face he continued,"I absolutely _**Love **_coming to visit you."

Natsumi happy that he said that reached out and pulled Kakashi in for a passionate kiss after seperating Natsumi got up from her chair and said to the stunned man stil kneeling on her dining room floor ,"Come on Kakashi you gotta help me clean up."

After snapping out of his shock Kakashi jumped, grabbed some plates and ran after Natsumi whining,"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I had to cook so you get to clean up."

"Ah damn that makes sense so now I have nothing to whine about."

"Course it makes sense Kakashi and I'm sure you'll find something to whine about you always seem to."

"Hey I don't whine that much."

"Right and my name isn't Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Hmph." Thats how the rest of the night in the Uzumaki household went.

* * *

_**Poll**_

Should I skip to the chuunin exams or continue as I am now?

Your vote does matter so please review.

* * *

Srry its so short but i couldn't think of anything else.

**_*~*~*PLease review*~*~*_**


End file.
